Raizen Shikaku
Raizen Shikaku(四角に切れShikaku Raizen) is the new captain of the Third Division of the Gotei 13 .He also is the main character of the storyline A New Age. Appearance Synopsis *A New Age Personality Calm cool and collected, he doesnt show much emotion except for laughter, he loves a good joke. but all around is a nice agreeable person. A major aspect of his personality is he never loses his composure in battle, even in the most trying situation he does not lose his head. Raizen's greatest fault is he lacks patience and hates to wait on anything, he cannot be patient and is th epitome of an impatient person. Raizen has a personal philosophy that any person can do anything if they commit themselves to the goal they desire, and that all people deserve a chance. Also another philosophy of Raizen is that no enemy deserves mercy. Background Raizen was a prodigy in his younger days, hailed as the best of his generation and often called a genius above all others. But he is famous for how lazy he can be, in spite of that Raizen graduated from the shinigami academy in 2 years. He comes from a upper Noble house, the Shikaku House, a family under the 4 great houses in influence. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual pressure: He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already amazing combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable fighters. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Master swordsman: Raizen is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort.Flash Step: one of the most frightening things about Raizen is his speed, his prowess in shunpo is almost unrivaled. He can easily catch up and or outrun even the most skilled shunpo users. He is able to easily overtake extremely skilled shinigami and arriving at their destination first without even being noticed by the other. Master of Hand to Hand: Raizen is a highly dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. He can take multiple opponents unarmed and be fine on his own. Kido mastery: Raizen's huge knowledge of Kidō is so impressive that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining most of its great potential power,whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He is also able to produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of dangers. *While Raizen boasts such great skill and power, he still has a great weakness in spite of his great power this is durability. Raizen is not the best at taking a hit therefore in fights he trys to not take any damage at any cost due him having low durability. Zanpakutō Raito Ejj'i(ライトエッジ " Light Edge") is the name of Raizen's zanpakutō. In its' sealed form it looks like a katana with a white hilt and ornate decorative tsuba. Raizen can easily wield it since it has an extra light design, at no expense to the durability of the blade. It's a lightning/light type Zanpakutō, so its' abilities center around electricity. 'Shikai: The release of his shikai is triggered by the phrase "From the heavens, lighting become my blade!"(天は私の刃になる雷 Ten ha watashi no ha ninaru kaminari.) When released in shikai form. Raizen's blade glows changes in structure, resembling a Nodachi but with a wider blade. The hilt turns to somewhat silver color, the tsuba takes a more simple design. In shikai his zanpakutō glows white, the cutting power increases greatly in this stage. Shikai Special Abilities: When released in shikai, Raito Ejji has a very direct line attacks. All of them revolve around either electricity or light photons. This zanpakutō has great attack power; thus for Raizen's opponents, it's a very difficult to evade his attacks. *'Lighting Generation': While in shikai Raizen's blade is constantly letting out surges of electricity. **'Flash': is an extended swing like benihime's sing and getsuga tenshou, the users sends a wave of lightning.(can vary in strength. under construction.... Bankai: '''Tentou Douyou Denkou Ejji( 天雷のエッジを振る Heaven Shaking Lightning Edge) under construction Ability Breakdown '''Offense: 100 Defense: 100 Mobility: 100 Kido/Reiatsu: 100 Intelligence: 90 Physical Strength: 60 Total: 550/600 New Age story: ability breakdown Offense: 90 Defense: 70 Mobility: 90 Kido/Reiatsu: 90 Intelligence: 100 Physical Strength: 60 Total: 500/600 Trivia Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami captains